Triangular
by dobe-uchiha-teme
Summary: Fuji invited Ryoma over to his house, letting the boy find him and Buchou engaged in…certain primal activities. They tempted the young freshman, only to stir up unneccessary feelings within him. How will things end? Tezuka/Ryoma/Fuji - Power Triangle Sequel to The Hunted


**Title: Triangular**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Tezuka/Ryoma/Fuji**

**Summary: Fuji invited Ryoma over to his house, only to find him and Buchou engaged in…certain primal activities. They tempted the young freshman, only to stir up unneccessary feelings within the boy. How will things end? (Sequel to The Hunted)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Fuji-senpai, your brother said he's goin-" Ryoma stopped halfway and gaped at the scene in front of him.

Tezuka Buchou was spread on Fuji's bed, limbs tied to the bedposts, fully naked. A heavy blush that was so rare on the captain's face, and a blindfold that Ryoma was sure was Fuji's tie.

"Ah, you're here Echizen-kun." Fuji turned around from kneeling over his masterpiece, revealing his ever smiling face and a bit of Tezuka's rock hard erection. "Yuuta told me he'll be staying over at his friend's house. Would you please lock the door?" The calm third year senior remained smiling, his right hand now moving to stroke the Buchou's swollen cock.

"S-Syusuke!" Tezuka groaned hoarsely, and Ryoma took a step back instinctively.

"I wasn't sure what your taste would be, so I though I'd surprise you a little." Fuji stood up from the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ryoma dropped his tennis bag, his legs staying rooted to the soft, carpeted floor.

Fuji chuckled lightly, throwing his shirt behind him and stepping right into Ryoma's personal space. His agile fingers traced the younger male's pink cheeks, before sliding down to work on his school uniform.

"I'm sure you were rather interested in what Tezuka and I were up to when we weren't in school or at practice." A peck on the dark haired boy's lips. "Ever since that day you saw us, you'd probably be wondering how it felt to join your seniors…" His clothes were removed and the soft hand palmed his growing hard-on.

"We were really interested in you as well, Echizen-kun. You're so cute, this stoic and stubborn nature of yours. Much like Tezuka's."

Ryoma shivered at Fuji's feline-like movements, biting his lower lip to control his voice.

"If I didn't invite you over for a so-called 'tennis discussion', you probably would never come." Fuji pushed Ryoma towards his large bed and both of them fell onto it, barely missing Tezuka's legs.

Pulling off Ryoma's underwear in one swift move, Fuji smashed his lips against the utterly stunned junior, tongue immediately invading past chapped lips and exploring every part of Ryoma's warm cavern.

Ryoma's hands flailed, and hit something really warm and hard that brought out a groan from the male underneath them.

Fuji pulled away, laughing melodiously.

"Oh Echizen-kun, you sure are eager. And you taste like Ponta. " Fuji winked, and Ryoma wondered where his kind and gentle senpai go, only to be replaced with this sly and manipulative nymph.

Ryoma was still breathing heavily from the kiss earlier, but let out a surprised gasp when he was pulled by the hips to rest his legs on each side of Tezuka's head. Facing Fuji while careful not to fall on his captain, Ryoma almost mewled when Fuji held his erection against their Buchou's lips.

"Tezuka," Fuji prompted, and the captain leaned upwards to capture Ryoma's cock into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the inexperienced boy.

"B-Buchou!" Ryoma's legs fell weak, barely holding him up as he looked down to see his captain's swollen lips around him.

"Tezuka's really good." Fuji said as he removed the last of his clothing. He moved to sit on Tezuka's hips, rubbing their erections together. The groans that came out of their captain's throat sent shots of pleasure through Ryoma's spine as the warm cavern surrounding his cock vibrated.

Fuji positioned himself over Tezuka's leaking erection, and pushed his hips downward slowly. His head tilted back, lips apart as the giant intrusion settled deep within him. Ryoma watch in amazement as Fuji grew harder, pearls of precum flowing out.

Panting, Fuji lifted his body before slamming down, hard.

"A-Ah!" He screamed, setting a rocking rhythm as he pulled Ryoma by the hair to kiss him again.

Ryoma was overwhelmed by the sensation around his groin, and by the way Fuji nipped his lips playfully.

Ryoma couldn't stop the keening noises that were coming from his own throat. He tried to kiss back, tongue fighting with Fuji for dominance, but was losing focus as he thrust deeper into Tezuka's throat. He struggled to support himself but his arms were about to give way.

"H-How is it, Echizen-kun?" Fuji gasped in breaths, still having a tight grip on the boy's scalp.

Ryoma was really getting too close as he felt the telltale spiralling at his lower abdomen.

"F-Fuji-senpai, I'm g-going to-" Ryoma gasped as the Buchou's sucked the head of his cock.

Fuji was also too flushed, hips now rotating in circles as he pinched the junior's perky nipples.

"T-Then come, Echizen!" He whispered breathlessly, with a hitch at the end as his own prostrate was brushed on.

Gripping the sheets firmly, Ryoma came with a loud cry, spilling his release down his buchou's throat as he slumped on the muscular body, face right in front of Fuji's cock.

"T-Tezuka! You're too b-big! Ah!" Fuji moved higher to push himself down faster, his defined abs straining and legs shaking uncontrollably.

Ryoma watched as Fuji bounced relentlessly, each time striking his own sweet spot and tightening his grip on Tezuka's leg.

"S-Syuusuke!" Tezuka shouted, indicating he was close. His toes were curling as he huffed heavily.

Suddenly, Fuji stopped. He gave himself a few seconds before lifting himself off, making Tezuka groan in utter disappointment.

"Please be patient Buchou. We shouldn't leave Echizen-kun out."

Ryoma's ears perked like a cat being called. Feeling slightly recovered (though still rather dazed), he watched as Fuji-senpai move past him to remove the blindfold off Tezuka and gave the captain a soft kiss on his sweaty brow. Ryoma looked away, mixed feelings hidden carefully over his stoic mask. As Fuji removed the hand restraints from the bedposts, he hovered over Tezuka's body, back facing the two, with his ass barely touching Ryoma's cock.

The tennis prodigy smiled as he turned back to look at him.

"I told you I'd let you come inside, didn't I? Don't disappoint me, Echizen-kun." With that, Fuji turned back onto Tezuka's still rock hard erection and began fondling, making Tezuka hold Ryoma's hips tightly.

Ryoma turned back at his Buchou, whom he realised look very different without his spectacles. His eyes were glassy, filled with pleasure as he nodded.

Ryoma gulped, positioning his cock in line with Fuji's hole, and pushed in slowly.

He groaned as the surrounding heat engulfed him fully. It was too tight, too hot. Ryoma waited a few moments, before pulling out and thrusting in experimentally.

When Fuji tensed around him and Tezuka's grip went hard enough to leave bruises, Ryoma knew he done it right. Grinning slightly, he continued his movements, making sure his cock was almost out of Fuji's body before slamming back in.

"T-There! Ah!" Fuji's excited voice coaxed him further, faster as his hips snapped instinctively.

Ryoma held onto Fuji's slim waist, wondering if it was possible for a male to be so slender as his hips met his senpai's behind in loud slaps.

Suddenly, a lubed finger pressed at Ryoma's perineum, stalling his movements. It moved slowly and torturously, rubbed around the small pink ring, before pushing in.

"A-Ah!" Ryoma winced in surprise, tightening against the intrusion.

"Relax, Echizen." Tezuka sounded hoarse and breathless, nothing like the usual calm Ryoma was used to hearing.

Just as he got used to his captain's long digit, the finger brushed against a small nub and sent a jolt up Ryoma's body.

The dark-haired boy screamed, nails digging into Fuji's flawless back. Sensing the youngest's twitching erection, Fuji smiled like a ceshire cat, hips rocking backwards to start a rhythm again. His own hand now massaging his leaking length.

"I-I can't-!" Ryoma screamed again as he was stimulated by both ends. He rocked his hips impulsively, forward into Fuji's tight heat, and back into Tezuka's intruding finger. The friction was too much, it was driving him crazy as Fuji grew even tighter.

"I-Inside Echizen-kun!" Ryoma sensed his senpai's impatience and quickened his pace. He was already too close.

"S-Senpai!"

With another few thrusts, and a hard prod against his prostate, Ryoma came hard again with a loud cry, emptying himself deep inside Fuji. His orgasm went on for several long spurts that made his vision go black, releasing so much that it leaked down Fuji's pale thighs.

Ryoma slipped out and slumped forward, eyes closed and panting. In the background, he heard Tezuka Buchou groaning, whispering Fuji's first name with some sort of endearment that made him a little jealous. Fuji came last with a soft sigh, dropping on to the bed as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Echizen, meet me after practice. It's an order." Tezuka said sternly, before going to the next tennis court to see the ongoing practice.

Okay, so he made things awkward himself. His seniors were nothing but accommodating. Not much changed since that day, but he could tell that his two seniors were constantly looking at him with worried gazes.

Ryoma had ignored them thoroughly. Only occasional grunts and nods at their instructions, refusing any advances. Once was enough, although his true feelings felt otherwise.

It was amazing. Of course it was, whatever that was, being sandwiched between two seniors, coaxed into completion by experienced and loving hands.

But it was wrong, wasn't it?

Tezuka Buchou cared for him like a captain should, being strict and harsh, but pushing him to his fullest potential.

Fuji-senpai was always kind, asking about his day in the most concerned of voices, never losing his cool even when Ryoma eventually caught up to him in tennis skills.

But it was the way both senpais sneaked small glances at each other, flirting comments and all, it made Ryoma feel as though he was intruding. A third party in this perfect pair. He needed to set things straight, although it did put a tiny ache at his chest that he will get over (or so he tried to convince himself).

Ryoma wanted it. He wanted to be in the centre of their little world, to make his Buchou flush beet red, while eliciting the sweetest of moans from his Fuji-senpai.

He blamed them for letting him in, and he blamed himself for wanting more.

After training, Ryoma reluctantly walked into the changing room. Everyone had left, save for the two seniors he had spent too much extra time with.

Sensing his tensed form, Fuji sighed and went up and hugged him tight, albeit the both of them being sweaty after training. The arms wound tight around his shoulders, palms on his back, stroking. Ryoma couldn't help but sink in deeper.

"Stop ignoring us, Echizen-kun." Fuji said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ryoma pushed his senpai away, and looked away, cap covering his downcast eyes.

"I don't want to stand in between you two."

In the next moment, Tezuka was standing behind him, taller form casting a shadow over the two. His raised his hand, and Ryoma closed his eyes, wincing to prepare for the ending, when the hand landed softly on his forehead instead, sweeping the cap off and making him look up.

Behind the glasses, Tezuka's eyes shone with the same determination Ryoma sees on court. The sort that made his body tingle, his chest tighten.

"Don't be silly Echizen-kun. If we didn't want you we wouldn't have let you in." Fuji said gently, hands reaching behind to cup Tezuka's face. "Isn't that right, Buchou?"

"Echizen, if you don't stop ignoring us, I'll make you run hundred laps every training session."

"Is that a threat, Buchou?"

"Maybe."

"Che." Ryoma's voice not hiding his grin. It was the closest to a confession he would get from the captain. "I'm difficult to handle."

This time, his two senpais laughed, and Ryoma could feel their hearts beating against his body.

"And we know just the way to deal with you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Intrigued by the dynamics of the three. Hope you guys liked this piece. Please REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
